The present invention relates to worker support systems for use in improving the safety, efficiency, and convenience of building construction workers when installing roof trusses or the like. More particularly, the present invention consists of a portable worker support bracket that is releasably engagable with a roof truss or other structure. The bracket is for use in the construction industry, particularly in the construction of frame buildings, specifically during the erecting of roof frames. A roof frame is characteristically formed of a series of trusses which are spaced apart using truss spacers, or the like. Typically, a worker involved in placing and securing the trusses is perched atop a truss while receiving, accurately spacing, and securing each subsequent truss in the roof series. Workers climb over each subsequent truss as each additional truss is hoisted to them by crane. This work arrangement is awkward and dangerous.
Other similar work environments, such as that encountered in the iron working industry, also require workers to continuously move about to position and secure various components, with much of the work being done while the worker straddles a component such as a beam.
Typically, adequate and convenient support means for truss and joist workers is either non-existent or inconvenient. The present invention seeks to provide a secure, portable and convenient device to aid workers in various environments, such as roof construction.